Despedida
by Lal Mirch 96
Summary: -/Suspiró profundo y la tomó de los hombros. —Me voy del país. -/-¿Qué?—con la voz entrecortada, esa palabra fue lo primero que pudo pronunciar. Advertencias: UA


**_Disclaimers: _**_Naruto no me pertenece._

* * *

><p>Sakura revisó una vez más en celular y suspiró abatida.<p>

Mensajes: 0 Llamadas: 0

Estaba cansada y no lo había visto durante toda la semana. Un domingo en la tarde era perfecto para salir en pareja, pero ellos, no se podían mostrar en público.

Y ella no sabia el por qué.

Ahora mismo quería encontrarse con él. Sentía la necesidad de abrazarlo y escuchar esas palabras dulces que siempre le recitaba a su oído, que le producía un cosquilleo rebosante de felicidad. Dubitativa abrió su celular y escribió rápidamente las palabras mágicas, que lo traerían a su casa.

Pero no lo envió.

No se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Ella no era de las que les rogaba para verlos, ella quería sentirse querida y amada como en los viejos tiempos.

Su corazón le latía desbocadamente a la hora de encontrarse con él, no solo era contacto físico, era una conexión que los unía aun más, un punto desconocido que los atraía inconsientemente.

Sonrió al recordar su primer encuentro.

Ocurrió hace dos años, cuando ella acababa de cumplir sus dieciocho.

Fue una situación embarazosa y graciosa, pero ella había sentido una bondad muy grande. Itachi Uchiha, el elogio de la familia Uchiha la había visto en ropa interior, en los vestidores de la piscina local. Sonrojada al máximo, lo expulsó con un golpe a puño cerrado, impulsiva. Aterrada por la posible reacción de él, se quedó contra una pared que espero que él hablara.

—_¡Lo siento mucho!— había exclamado Sakura con desespero._

_Itachi solo la había mirado fijamente, con la mano en la nariz._

—_Fue un golpe duro— se acercó a ella y la observó de arriba abajo._

_Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza._

—_No te preocupes—le dijo con voz ronca— No ha sido anda— sintió la mano de el acariciarle con tenrura el rosado cabello de su cabeza y luego esuchó los pasos que salían de la habitación._

Un sinfín de emociones la había embargado en aquella ocasión. Emocionada había salido en su busca, pero sus ilusiones desaparecieron cuando lo vio irse de la mano con una mujer castaña.

Pero por coincidencias y situaciones que no valen la pena contar, se volvieron a encontrar, comenzando así su aventura.

El celular comenzó a sonar repentinamente. Con la ilusión pintada en su expresión, saltó a la cama y lo tomó entre sus manos.

—¿Hola?—preguntó melosa, pero se decepcionó al escuchar una voz femenina de la otra línea.

—¡Sakura! ¿Cómo estás?- gritó

Tuvo que alejar el celular de su oído para no quedar sorda.

—Eh...Ino, Bien... ¿Y vos?

—¿Yo? Trabajando— el fuerte suspiro se escuchó como una bolsa de plástico siendo arrugada.

Ino era la asistente general de las oficinas Uchiha Corp.

—¿Entonces?

—Esto es algo muy importante—rió entre dientes.

—Apúrate y dime, Por favor—insistió.

—Itachi salió muy apresurado hoy y...

El timbre de su casa sonó varias veces.

—Oh, espera.

Se levantó de la cama aun con el celular en su oído y caminó por la sala de estar hasta la entrada. Miró por la mirilla y dejó caer el teléfono al suelo. Escuchó la voz de Ino, y luego de unos segundos, el tono de llamada cortada.

Y ahí estaba él. Imponente con su sola presencia. Con el traje negro perfecto y sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón elegante, en posición seria.

Oh Dios! Ese hombre si que era guapo.

Dudó en abrir la puerta.

...Uno...

...Dos...

...Tres...

¡Ya!

—Itachi-kun—murmuró una vez frente a él.

El solo el dirigió una mirada fría, y, cuando ella se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar, se mantuvo estático en el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede?

Su mirada se tensó sobre ella. La situación no andaba nada bien...

—Sakura— la voz grave proveniente de su boca retumbó en sus oídos como una melodía.

Sus ojos jade se aguaron instintivamente.

Suspiró profundo y la tomó de los hombros. —Me voy del país.

Sintió como si un golpe le hubiera dado de lleno en el estómago.

—¿Qué?—con voz entrecortada, esa palabra fue lo primero que pudo pronunciar. Sus piernas le temblaron, al igual que sus labios.

—Lo que oíste—

Frialdad Uchiha: _On*_

—No...No...No...— negó con la cabeza y se tapó la cara con las manos— No puede ser.

—...—

—¿Es eso cierto?—las lágrimas habían comenzado a descender por las mejillas de ella, sus ojos estaban tomando un color rojo y, el delineador que se había puesto en ellos hace unos momento, se estaba esparciendo por su rostro.

Al verla en ese estado, Itachi solo atinó a cerrar los ojos, olvidando esa triste imagen. Cuando se vaya, quería un lindo recuerdo de ellos dos.

Sin previo aviso, Sakura escapó de su agarré y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡No te vayas!—gritó desesperado— No llores...

Ignoró el grito de Itachi y huyó, huyó como nunca antes había hecho. Se había roto por dentro, su corazón se había quebrado en pedazos, pedazos para siempre rotos.

...

De eso había pasado un año, un año sin verlo.

Ahora su herida estaba sanada o tal vez, la había enterrado en lo profundo de su ser.

Pero lo que más le había dolido, no era que él vaya a desaparecer de su vida.

Era la cruel despedida que tuvo. Como toda película o cuento, ella habría querido que la persiguiera, y una vez que la atrapase, le recite cosas lindas, para si dejar un buen recuerdo, y la esperanza en su interior.

Pero en lugar de eso, su único recuerdo, era ella, sola, sentada en una banca del parque cerca de su casa, bajo una lluvia inminente acorde a su estado de ánimo, llorando con razón y su vida yéndose por el viento.

Pero ahora ya no pretendía nada de eso.

Ella tenia su vida, a sus veintiún años una de las mejores estudiantes de medicina en ultimo año con un buen empleo asegurado y un futuro agradable.

No podía negar que pensaba en el día o noche, cuando atendía a sus pacientes, en las lecciones, en sus tiempos libres, cuando despertaba...la pregunta siempre era _¿Qué __estará __haciendo __en __estos __momentos?_

Pero se rendía en el acto. Estaba segura de que no lo volvería a ver.

La única conexión que podía tener con él era la empresa Uchiha, la que nunca conoció, por que su amor era secreto. Un amor secreto, del que ella nunca sabría el por qué.

Con la bata blanca abierta mostrando el ligero vestido floreado que llevaba puesto, caminó apresuradamente por los pasillos del hospital Konoha. Abrió la puerta del despacho de la médica jefe y, con la mirada en unos papeles que llevaba en la mano entró.

—Sakura, pasa— le indicó Tsunade. — Quiero que conozca a alguien. Es un amigo de la familia...

Cuando miró al frente se quedó estática al verlo.

—Sakura...—de los labios de ese hombre se escapó su nombre. ¡Como quería que lo vuelva decir!

Los papeles se resbalaron de sus manos al suelo.

Ambos, Itachi y Sakura ignoraron la mirada atónita de Tsunade, chocaron la vista. El negro siempre combinó con verde.

—Itachi...—.

* * *

><p><strong>Esta historia va dedicada para Aredhiel ^.^Por su cumpleaños. Se que le había hecho un MinaKushi, pero por algunas circunstancias, y con un ItaSaku a medio terminar , me pareció un mejor regalo. Por lo que salió doblemente premiada :DDD<strong>

**Creo que esta historia va para una segunda parte, o capaz mas capítulos. No lo sé :S Decídanlo ustedes ^.^**

**Perdón**** si el OoC se hizo presente, es la primera vez que manejo con profundidad a ambos personajes.**

**Espero que les guste ^.^**

**¿Reviews? W.W**

**No saben lo feliz que me hacen ^^**


End file.
